Kurōn Yasei
Body Absorption Chakra Blast Cannons Destroying Axe Fist Jet Booster Jump Piston Fist Piston Fist: Style One Sage Transformation Gentle Fist Nanto Seiken Human Cocoon Technique Insect Clone Technique Insect Jamming Technique Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique(Kidaichū;Kikaichū;Rinkaichū;Shōkaichū) Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite Poison Cloud Technique Secret Technique: Insect Sphere Explosive Landmines Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Planet Destruction Cannon Auditory Comprehension Empty Cicada Shell Technique Hell Shriek Resonating Echo Drill Sound Release: Absorption Technique Sound Release: Balance Disruption Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration Sound Release: Echo Confusion Sound Release: False Surroundings Sound Release: Hell's Ears Sound Release: Horrifying Blow Sound Release: Rupture Sound Release: Shout Sound Release: Shriek Sound Release: Sonar Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Exploding Flame Shot Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut Wind Release Armor Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Cloth Binding Technique Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Seal Dark Sealing Method Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Elemental Seal Explosive Seal Five Elements Seal Four Symbols Seal Weight Seal Zebul Seal Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Barrier Encampment Method Big Ball Rasengan Body Elimination Body Flame Technique Body Flicker Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Clone Great Explosion Eye Mind Reading Four Black Fog Battle Formation Killing Intent Living Corpse Reincarnation Projection Technique Rasengan Twin Rasengan Summoning: Rashōmon Scroll Communication Technique Slashing Bandages , Daytime Tiger, Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, |tools=Antidote Bongos Fear Toxin Katana Poison}} Background Kuron has no past, having started his life as a man. All that he has is his future ahead of him. Kuron is the most impressive and strongest of Trev's creations, though. Otogakure Having been created to be a weapon for Otogakure's use, and with such immense power, Kuron flourished once he joined Oto's ranks. He easily helped them take over several small villages, having led a small army for some time as well to help with this, but not needing them until occupation of the needed villages was secured. He led the Sound Five with pride, and was nothing but a weapon for his people. Though, by chance of random fate, he met a man by the name of Junsui Neku and it was this man that would forever change Kuron's life. The man showed him that while he may have been created to be a weapon, it didn't mean he couldn't live some type of life at the same time. Showing Kuron the more Human things in life, Neku opened the man's eyes to the world. Of course, his undying loyalty to Oto never once wavered as he did this. Eventually, it was Neku that became his sworn brother and also helped the man master his Sennika abilities, marking Kuron as the only person to ever master Sennika completely without the help of a seal or restraints. The two were a powerful duo, heading Oto's army and forces to create a deadly and destructive force. Under Kamui's reign, the two were secretly Otogakure's Secret Weapon. And continued to be such until both men disappeared. Missing in Action Kuron was a clone made of Hazama's DNA by Trev and because of that, he closely resembled the man, including his green hair. Because of this, once Hazama was revived and found out about it, he felt something needed to be done. Having stolen the body of a Uchiha, which Hazama later unlocked Rinnegan within, he used his powers to subdue and kidnap Kuron. His plan was to torture and then kill the boy but his plans changed once he found out Kuron's strength and power, as well as his accomplishments. Instead of killing Kuron, he would keep the man imprisoned within Mugen, and keep him in case Hazama needed to change Host Bodies. That was over a year ago, maybe two. Escape Kuron is finally free of Hazama's clutches... But how? Appearance Casual Attire When Kuron travels around his own village, he doesn't wear anything fancy. His clothing consist of a white shirt, black pants(with matching sandals), his arms wrapped in bandages to cover up his purple skin, and a fedora on his head that he got from an unknown source's wardrobe. Armor Kuron bears light armor over his whole body, resembling samurai armor. The armor over his body is a soft black while he bears a long blue overcoat that allows most of his armor to be hidden. Physical Underneath his armor, Kuron has a lean yet fit body. His muscles definition is cut and formed. His eyes glow a golden topaz while his hair flows a deep navy green. His skin is untainted by scars or blemishes. As for his face, he is a more handsome man compared to others, his face closely resembling(if not the exact same) as the Godaime Otokage. Personality Abilities Misc Category:Male